


fine, green things

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: Some mistletoe to brighten the spirits.





	fine, green things

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [DBH DW Drabble-A-Thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html). The prompt was: Gavin/Connor, Traditionally

Connor glanced at the sprig of mistletoe situated above his and Gavin’s heads. He knew about human rituals. Too much, since every last human in the DPD wanted to clue him in on each and every one of them and he didn’t like this one in the slightest. That wasn’t going to stop him from turning the tables on Gavin.

He was at least as likely to get punched than kissed, but that wasn’t so different from their usual.

“It’s tradition, Detective,” he said, beatific, to a whole department’s worth of laughter.

“Traditionally,” Gavin spit, red-faced, “you can get fucked.”


End file.
